1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to plumbing tools and more particularly to a tool for removing faucet stem nuts.
Most faucets are provided with externally threaded tubular stems, projecting downwardly through a sink or basin flange, which are coaxially connected with the water supply line. The faucet stem is normally provided with a nut which bears against the depending surface of a sink or basin flange for holding the faucet firmly in place. When it is necessary to remove the old faucet for installing a new one it is difficult to remove the faucet nut on account of the limited space between the building wall and the adjacent generally vertical surface defining the bowl of the sink or basin. These faucet nuts and faucet stems on older installations are usually corroded as with rust or calcium deposits in the area of the nut and often cannot be removed by using conventional wrenches or other tools and as a result the faucet nut must be chiseled off which is also difficult and time consuming on account of the limited space.
2. Description of the prior art.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to by my U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,211 which, in part, describes, but does not claim, the tool of this invention.
The principal distinction between this invention and the tool briefly described in this patent is the manner in which the thrust bearing and cutter blades is supported relative to the faucet stem engaging sleeve.